


My Jolly Sailor Bold

by Jackidy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Flesh Eating Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackidy/pseuds/Jackidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sailors came, two by choice and one was forced, to the lagoon of the merfolk. Three sailors came that never left again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I like the flesh eating mermaids for the 4th pirates of the Caribbean film a little too much. I apologise for how crap the summary is.

The first came from Denmark, on a quest of his own, to unlock the secrets of eternal life and glory. His pride came before all, his ego so large, as he took to the long boats in that small little cove. His men watched from the shore and some few from the boats surround, following their leader oh so blindly. 

As the light glared upon the sea surface, he opened his mouth to sing. “True love is grafted in my heart; give me my sailor bold: Should he return in poverty, from o’er the ocean far.” He paused, staring at the shimmer in the light before continuing on. For what was a shimmer, for what was a distraction when it came to the matter of mortality? “To my tender bosom, I’ll fondly press my jolly tar. My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May.”

It’s there almost too silently, piercing blue eyes staring at him in an all too alluring way. It’s humming along the song, a slight smile upon its lips, long flaxen hair sticking to its wet ashen flesh. “And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway.” 

She’s humming along now, her head swaying to the tune. “Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,” She is singing now, her voice so close to home, he finds himself moving towards his goal. “Reclining on the bosom of…” She’s moved back now, her grip on the boat gone as she sunk below. 

He follows her down, head beneath the waves, entranced by her beauty and wonder, her blonde her around, as she softly takes the trim of his coat, those icy blue eyes meeting his and a smile once more. 

“Of her jolly sailor bold.” 

He’s pulled beneath the waves then, as her teeth grew long, her soft look was gone and he knew he’d done wrong. His men are around him, drowning or dead, as that clear ocean water starting to turn red. And then it was gone, as quick as a dash, his lungs screaming for air that he could not gasp.

\--

The second came from Prussia. All wild yet loyal, searching for the secret to save his royal. Four took to the ocean, sat within the light, waiting for the arrival of whatever creature it may be. With a look to the men, he began to sing, quietly at first before he let his voice grow, it carrying across the bay from which they had to row. 

“My name it is Maria, a merchant’s daughter fair,” He stops himself from jumping as he hears the water splash, alluring green eyes shown, as quick as a flash. “And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year.” Her giggling is hypnotising, like the deep red of her hair, her soft flesh splattered with freckles and skin all beautifully fair.

“Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be.” She sings, leaning up onto the boat, her cool hands upon his face and her eyes on his lips. His eyes flick to the sides, to find other maidens by his men, though he can’t voice his words to complain for he’s too caught up in his own. “Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea.”

Her lips are near to his, though she’s edging away from any form of kiss. “While up aloft, in storm, from me his absence mourn, and firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return.” Her fingers brush his lips, green eyes meeting his before dipping back to his lips and lower. “My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold.”

The kiss on his neck is cold, a shiver running through his spine. A gasp leaves his lips as he feels it, ripping through his skin as he chokes and gurgles on his own blood. His blood is upon her lips, as she smiles oh so sweetly at him again, licking them clean. “There is nothing can console me, like my jolly sailor bold.”

There’s a hiss and a splash, the blood he choked on becoming salty as he was dragged beneath the waves.

\--

The last was from Australia, a captive rather than a captain on this voyage for eternal life. He’s alone in the bay, afloat in the light as a cool breeze drifted in from the open water. He knows to sing, though his nerves are too shot to sing loud enough with the guns trained on his back. He can only hope they would take pity upon him and drag him to the depths.

“Upon one summer’s morning, I carefully did stray. Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay.” He sees the ripple in the sea but continues anyway, suddenly not feeling quite as nervous as he had done before. “Conversing with a young lass, who seem’d to be in pain. Saying, William, when you go, I fear you will ne’er return again.”

His mouth grows dry as she appears by the boat side, staring at him with warm green eyes as she edged towards the boat. Perhaps she was as nervous as he, he can only hope. “My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold.” He can barely sing out the words as she smiles at him, playing with the curls in her hair for the moment as he sung.

“There is nothing can console me, like my jolly sailor bold.” She finished, leaning up onto the boat now, fingers brushing against his tanned collar bones. “His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as coal, my happiness attend him wherever he go.” 

She retreats back then, beneath the surface she sinks, his eyes glance behind him before he dives into the drink. She isn’t alone in the water, her sisters all around, simply watching from the darkness. “From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I’ll wander, weep and moan.” She’s closer now than ever, her hands upon his collar and her gleaming teeth now sharpened.

“All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does come home.”


End file.
